Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2(-x-6)-3(-1+6x)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{-x-6}{)} - 3(-1+6x) $ $ {-2x-12} - 3(-1+6x) $ Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ -2x-12 {-3(}\gray{-1+6x}{)} $ $ -2x-12 + {3-18x} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-2x - 18x} {-12 + 3}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-20x} {-12 + 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-20x} {-9}$ The simplified expression is $-20x-9$